kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
THE GUYS AT KONGREGATE KILLED THE CHAT ROOM We're in the room Aimless now The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box (often called The Box or ICB) is a medium-large room on Kongregate. It has four mods that we all love, them being: Mostly Harmless, Osric, Wolfey, and chichimom79. It was one of the rooms made by JimGreer, the site's co-founder, although it's creation date is unknown to most Boxians (the term to which Box members call themselves.) The name, which alone has gained many regulars, originated here: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=189 The Box is open to all: boys, girls, young, old, gay, straight, furries....all you have to be is open minded, and willing to treat others as you want to be treated. (And be able to take a joke! That's important!) If you fit those terms, then welcome to The Box! ~Otakumom... __TOC__ Box Policies Over time these were developed as many users of The Box decided that official "Box Policies" were needed. This was most likely triggered when Mostly_Harmless typed in the first policy. * Box Policy #0 - Box policies have no numerical order. * Box Policy #-1 - There is no Box policy before negative 1. * Box Policy #-2 - All Box Policies are not meant to be followed. * Box Policy #69 - When the regulars vote for an end of a debate, it ends. * Box Policy #425 - The collection and announcement of Box rules must always be random and unsorted. * Box Policy #389 - The Box is a pants on zone. * Box Policy #732 - Anyone can make up box policies (Just don't expect them to be followed 100% of the time). * Box Policy #300 - SPARTA!!! * Box Policy #417 - You must never do what others expect. * Box Policy #505 - *THIS POLICY WAS NOT IMPLEMENTED.* * Box Policy #404 - *THIS PAGE DOES NOT EXIST.* * Box Policy #10 - Regulars are allowed to declare Non-Regs as Regulars. * Box Policy #1337 - Never take the pudding cup. * Box Policy #582 - The Box is indestructible. * Box Policy #576 - The Box is a nuclear-risk zone. Please expect nuke bombings. * Box Policy #9001 - Please do not feed the trolls, and mute them whenever spotted ''' * '''Box Policy #437 - The Box is a Chuck Norris Free zone. * Box Policy #793 -''' Breaking the law is permitted, but must be bought after such.' * '''Box Policy #2684 - Listing Box policies does not count as bringing up subjects forbidden by other box policies.' 'Active Mods' Current active mods are: None Box Tendencies People are happy to help others if they need help on a game or in life, unless nobody knows what to say. Spammers are pretty rare, but are taken care of via muting the spammer, reporting the spammer for being a jerk, or allowing the spammer to be silenced by a mod. Many of the people in The Box are natives of that chat room, meaning that they visit that chat room more often than others and usually don't change chat rooms at all. This creates a close sense of society within Boxians, and allows them to know the traits and characteristics of their fellows. This can also lead to quick creation of distrust or grudges if someone does something wrong. Many players from the flash game Dino Run came to The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box to join the community, which usually lead to more people from Dino Run coming. These people usually know their friends from Dino Run and join them in The Box, where they make new friends and stay with their old ones. While The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box doesn't have a perfect community, it's a stable one and developing fast. History Usually a chat-room that stays to itself. Boxians were shocked when the room name was changed to 'Area 51'. After a day of it however, tempers rose. A forum-based revolt led by MisterQwerty and Dotrawr brought the old name back, and peace was restored. Many regs have quit, as a result if you are a reg you won't see a lot of people you know maybe except for Osric and sirkingofold. ICB games During the history of the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box's existence, we have had several different game crazes which tended to be multiplayers. Some of which included: * Elements * Sacred Seasons * UMAG * Dream World * Everybody Edits * Transformice * Anti-Idle: The Game * Idle Mine * AdVenture Capitalist * D is for Doofus (By Benodoc) BoxKnights They are a group committed to the welfare of the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box, and making sure that Trolls do not invade. This is an arduous task, therefore, the BoxKnights are usually around frequently. Respected if known, they rise above the classes and dominate the Cardboard. Most BoxKnights tend to be mods while others are just dedicated members to the room. The BoxKnights include: * Mostly_Harmless * Chichimom79 * Darkcerberus5690 (retired) * PortableJellProd (retired) * Kralis (retired) * Osric (Dictator of the box) * MisterQwerty * Wolfey Moderators * Mostly_Harmless - Room Owner Of TICB - "80% harmless, 30% dangerous, 20% margin of error." (quit being the Room Owner and doesn't come on anymore) * Chichimom79 - Lead Moderator For TICB - "Happy Gaming! :)" (Doesn't come on anymore) * Osric - *This space left intentionally blank.* (dictator mod of the box) * Wolfey - "Ohai." (doesn't come on anymore) * Apedogemophead (a useless mod Newly appointed mod in 2012 or 2013) * CowFriend (New Room Owner) * eyeslikeawolf (a useless swell mod) Regulars Regulars, commonly referred to as "regs", are Boxians who have had a persistent attendance in the Box, and are non-troll. Other regs can vote to induct non-regs to become regulars, and only if the majority rules. I've tried to separate the inactive regs and regs who have moved rooms away from the active reg list to try to clean up the list a little. Please shout me, bloodhound95, on my profile, or if I mess up and move somebody who's still active, or don't move somebody inactive. (Catchphrases should be done as such: Name: "THIS IS SPARTA!!!" ) * 101100111000: "<---- This is an achievement." (inactive) *benodoc '' (somewhat active)'' * BlakeSmith: "Sirk is a jerk" (active) * bloodhound95: Brining out the best in stupidity and immarturiy, circa my birth. (inactive) * Cinderous'':'' "Regs don't let regs type drunk" (inactive) * ChaosJon: "I make gaems...And typos..." (inactive) * CowFriend: "I feel important all of a sudden." (Currently the Room Owner and is somewhat active) * Death_By_Muffin: "Remember that time you lost the game?" (inactive) * DevilDog06: "All hail Penguins, gods with tuxes." (active) * FlandreScarlet:: "Hi I'm Flandre and I'm a gender confused dessert." ' -Died while in the Marines in Afghanistan July 5th 2011 (dead)' * Thenoobarmy: "What" (inactive) * Idleisaac: "I'd like to thank the academy of Boxia, my internet provider, and Monster energy drinks for this fantastic award." (inactive) * jimwormmaster: "Don't make me get the chicken." (inactive) * KuroiMatoBRS (formerly Melkarid): (Supposed arrested for pedophilia) * LexiconDul: "Experience and treachery will beat youth and enthusiasm every time. " (Was confirmed to be a pedophile in the sexual predators database) * LukeMann: "Nobody cares what you think." (inactive) * Kanade_Tachibanana: "Drink a cup of stfu, and stfu." (active) * Maeth: "Fear my sarcastic power. And beware the unicorn that lives in my bathroom." (inactive) * MisterQwerty: (active) * NinjaDuckie: "I'm having pancakes TODAY. Screw you, Tuesday." (inactive) * natzor: "Hi c:" (inactive) * Noobiegoboom: "If in doubt, blow it up" (inactive) * OvertConundrum65 (formerly InSaNaTy): "If you found me in your pocket, the only possible response would be "HOLY SHIT LINT LEARNED TO TALK!"" (inactive) * PipBernadotte: "One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster... one night in Chinatown and you're hometown's over run with grimlins..." (inactive) * Provis (now a forum mod, formerly Darkir; formerly Omgfishes; formerly tehfatkid): "There should be a new Winny the Pooh movie, where Winny is voice-acted by Christopher Walken." (inactive) * Realfear: "When i start swinging around sharp objects, something is bound to fly from my hands, Good sir." (inactive) * SassehMonsta: "Stop harassling me!" (active) * Shadowyc: "If you see karma, give her a beating for me." (inactive) * sirkingofold: "trolls for the lulz" (active) * Steelance: "Thugaim, umad?" (inactive) * victory_ceremony: "Chyeah bro." (inactive) * WhereIsTheLove: "This is a Quote." (inactive) * XYTWO: "I lost the game" (inactive) * XytanWatinree: "Don't try to pronounce my name. Just don't." (inactive) Inactive Regulars Sometimes Boxians will find other sites or rooms, be drawn away from Kongregate due to school or other real-life activities, or just get bored of the Box. *Inactive Regulars will be marked italic. *Regulars who have moved rooms will be marked bold. I've probably made a couple mistakes with this list, so please, let me know. * 09Kisame09: "MisterQwerty is the FUNNIEST person on Kongregate. Indubitably." - Is now a regular of TRB. * Animegal552(relocated) * Arkae: "Don't make me beard-slap you." * AquaShadow: "ROFLMFAOPMPSMC" * Areswilder: "Yarr." * benDstraw: "Sanity is the playground for the unimaginative" * Bpudes77: * Bradyboy: * codyakatsuki: "i play everybody edits all ze time!" * cloudforever: "For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." * CracKBone: * dakota0495: "I made this article! OBEY ME!" * Dan00sama: "I sense innuendo in those words." * Dr_Killjoy: ''"I lol'd" * '''Ethan1Waber2:' "Wait, what's a quote?" - Is now a regular of TRB. * Eyeslikeawolf: * Feared_Blade: "Toss me a brick, I'll try to catch it." * FiniteParadox (formerly AFI1339): "If I could be any part of you, I’d be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." * Floridasunshiine: * Futurenerd: ''The Box is like a meat eater; Once you get out the spam, you will never again be welcomed with a smile. * ''GAKOGENOME1: "Squidalia Shoo Bop Moss " * GeluPatchouli: "Destruction is the purest form of creation." * Garrettthegod: "50% God, 50% Man... wait, scratch out that last part. Just all God." * Havocmasta: * ImPuLsIvE: ''"Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterdeamtengesellschaf." * ''Jaims: * Ladehxsamehxkaa: "It's dead, can I eat it?" * Lanson: "Uhh.... Gimme a second, I'll think of something inspirational." * matt8ls: "Hey, what're we talking about? :S" * mattmurkins: "Derp." * Mesiah: "I may be a hobo, but I still have feelings!... Which I fill with excessive drinking." * MrSternums: "The shoulder demon to the shoulder demon. End quote." * Notoria (namechanged from PhuxPro): "Lol, Recession. What's that going to *suddenly switches to frame of me sitting on the sidewalk with a beard*" * NuttyRachy: "Howdy" * OhangeL: "Jesus backwards sounds like sausage. That is all." * Otakumom: "Well, I'm a black belt in shut the hell up!" * Pixelpirate: * Portablejellprod: ''"I'll write it up there by the pink chalk that says....Iceland owns you." * ''Ppyromaniac: * Reginald_Muffin: "You can't weld bacon!" * SabianDarkWolf: "I'm magically delicious ;)" * Sgt_Onion (formerly kingjoe333): ''"Princes turn into frogs, and kings turn into onions." * ''Sketchest: * SpineCrawler: * stahlecker: "Roflberry" * Timster4800: "a life? what the hell is that?" * Uberbladeofdoom: * wickedjuggalo: ''"A roll for a roll I always say" * ''Wolfbrawler99: ''"I make smoothies from the oven!" * ''Zeigel: Shitlisted users: These users have offended the almighty god, sirkingofold -'lestergrono' -'ValyrinTheDragon' -'WillTheHunte'r- incredibly retarded and keeps posting gay porn sites Category:Deleted chat rooms